prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Israel
'Basics' Operators Israel has three historical network operators that offer prepaid: * Cellcom * Partner '''(formerly Orange) * '''Pelephone While there are several additional MNOs and MVNOs, 5 of them offer prepaid options: * HOT Mobile '''(Altice) * '''019 * Rami Levy * Golan Telecom * 012 Mobile note that Rami Levy, Golan Telecom and 012 mobile are new players in the prepaid market and are harder to find compared to Hot Mobile and 019. Frequencies and Coverage 2G and 3G: GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G is on 2100 MHz like in most of Europe with additional 850/900 MHZ. Most of the country is covered aside from parts in the unsettled north of the desert in the south, but mostly there is full coverage of the country, currently there is no coverage map available. 4G/LTE: LTE works in most big cities on 1800 MHz (band 3) and there are plans to add 2600 MHz (band 7) to all networks in the future. The following table contains the frequencies of the local operators. Be advised to check, if your device is compatible to them or use the website Will My Phone Work? (*) Cellcom has received approval to switch its 850 MHz spectrum to 900 MHz by 2021. Some more network providers only employ 4G/LTE networks like the new WE4G by Xfone and use roaming for 2G and 3G instead, but don't offer prepaid plans and are not mentioned any further. Availability and Legal requirements Prepaid SIM cards are available in most cellphone shops (with many of them in every city) and in some kiosks. While you can find the 3 historical operators (Partner, Cellcom and Pelephone) in almost any store, the 2 MVNOs are a bit harder to find and not always available in all the stores. You can spot a sticker on the store front indicating, that they sell HOT Mobile or 019 SIM cards. All Israeli prepaid SIM cards are anonymous and do not require any registration, ID checks or activation. Israeli SIM cards cost nowadays around NIS 30-50 and come without any balance. That means you need to top-up when you buy them. Israeli regulations permit a mobile subscription to be disconnected (terminated) after 12 months without usage. Currently there are only special tourist SIM cards in sale at Ben Gurion Airport in Tel Aviv (TLV), there is no place to buy any regular SIM cards there. It's very recommended to avoid buying these tourist cards in the airport because they are heavily overpriced. So wait until you get to town. There is also a free WiFi network at the airport. Recharges You can go to any cellphone shop, post office and some kiosks in the country and ask to add credit to your phone number. As for recharging online, currently there appears to be only one option to use EPRS.co.il , but that one requires you to register in order to top-up online. Whether that service only accepts Israeli credit cards, or if foreign cards are accepted also, needs verification. As there are no other credit card recharge options from outside of the country, it's hard to maintain an Israeli SIM card from abroad. A possible solution is to use some of the 3rd party agencies mentioned at the end of the article. SIM Scams Beware that some shops may sell postpaid SIM cards as "prepaid" ones. Postpaid is cheaper in Israel, but it can leave the buyer with a problem: some SIM cards might be disconnect later as the seller removes the line and thinks that a tourist will not return to his shop. Cellcom ''' Cellcom is one of the historical providers. Shops and reloads can be found everywhere. They still have the most customers in the country on their network. Cellcom's prepaid plan is called "TalkMan" and referred as the generic word for prepaid cards in Israel. To change your system language, dial *777, followed by 9 and 4 for English. To check balance, dial *11777#. '''Data and Talk packages Pay as you go rate for data 10 NIS per day for up to 50 MB, so better buy packages. *'UDSP' = Unlimited data on selected apps: WhatsApp, Waze, Google maps, Facebook and Instagram More info * APN: internetg /or/ sphone * Check balance: *11777#. * Website (Hebrew): http://www.cellcom.co.il * Official package info (Hebrew) : https://www.cellcom.co.il/store/cellular/talkman/talkman_cards/ Partner (formerly Orange) Partner, formerly known as Orange, is another historical provider. They are owned by local Partner Communications, who used the Orange brand under license until 2016, but have rebranded getting rid of the orange color. Their pay-as-you-go plan is called "BigTalk". Availability You can also buy Partner (ex Orange) SIM cards in many cellphones shops and retailers around Israel for 30~40 NIS without any credit on them. To change system language dial *111 and press 7 and then 4 for English. To check balance, dial *111#. New SIM cards are enabled for 2G/3G networks only. To activate LTE/4G, dial *454 and follow voice instructions. Available languages: Hebrew, Russian, Arabic, English. Data and Talk packages Using data without a plan: 4.01 NIS per MB. As this rate is very high, do not use data without a plan. *'UDSP' = Unlimited data on selected apps: WhatsApp, Waze, Google maps, Facebook and Instagram Make sure to tell the person who recharges your credit what package you need. There are several packages at the same price, but without data package, you'll end up with high rate per MB. some other packages are around but are worse then the ones showed in the table More info * APN: uinternet * Check balance: *11777#. * Website (English): https://www.partner.co.il/en/-2/pms2/--bigtalk Pelephone Pelephone is the oldest operator in Israel, founded in 1986. It was a CDMA only network from 1998 until 2009 when it became a GSM compatible 3G/4G network, that means that only GSM phones supporting 3G on 850 and 2100 MHz or 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz can use it. Today it is the only network without 2G coverage in Israel since the 2G CDMA network has been shut down in July 2017. Check your device to make sure it supports the GSM frequencies mentioned above. Pelephone pay-as-you-go plan is called "Talk & Go". Data and Talk packages Using the SIM without a package NIS 3 for the first 10 MB, any additional MB is NIS 2 up to a daily max of NIS 49. So better use data packages. If your balance is below NIS 3, you won't receive any data at all. Unlimited data on selected apps Pelephone gives unlimited data on some packages not debited from the main data balance for these apps: Instagram, Waze, Facebook, WhatsApp, Snapchat. marked in the table as UDSP. *'UDSP' = Unlimited data on selected apps: WhatsApp, Waze, Google maps, Facebook and Instagram More info * APN: internet.pelephone.net.il * Username: pcl@3g * Password: pcl * Website in Hebrew: http://www.pelephone.co.il HOT Mobile (Hottalk) by Altice HOT Mobile together with Golan Telecom (another operator which is hard to use for foreigners) started a "mobile revolution" in Israel in 2012. They are 3G and 4G-only networks, but there is a national network sharing agreement with Partner, so you get full coverage including 2G fallback. You may need to enable data roaming on your phone to get stable internet connection all over Israel, without surcharges. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz on Partner network, 3G on 900 MHz (through Partner) and on 2100 MHz (own network). 4G/LTE started recently on own 1800 MHz network. Hottalk In 2015 they started classic prepaid SIM cards called Hottalk. They can be purchased at their sales centers and many post offices and shops for a 49 NIS fee and are valid for 180 days. Their basic pack has only one default rate of 0.21 NIS per 1 minute, 1 outgoing SMS or 1 MB of data. They offer different packages that you need to book at point of purchase or by calling customer service at *6733. Data and Talk packages (*) = per month More info * APN: net.hotm (need to enable roaming data) * to check balance, send "b" to 700 * For customer service and info *6733 (multilanguage audio menu) * Website in English * Hottalk: https://www.hotmobile.co.il/Hotalk/Pages/cards.aspx 019 mobile 019 mobile is operated by 019 Telzar International Telecommunication Services LTD. It's a fairly new Israeli cell phone company that offers various telecommunications services and now offers a mobile prepaid plan. Without any own infrastructure so far, it operates as MVNO on the Partner network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE under a national roaming agreement. Availability You can find 019 SIM cards in many cellphone shops around Israel. While not as common as Partner/Cellcom/Pelephone SIM cards, it isn't difficult to find them. Most stores who sell them will have a 019 sticker on the front of the store. It appears that the retail system of 019 allows the re-sellers and shops to adjust the price that is shown on the screen. So some shops might show you higher prices than the official ones. Better double check when adding credit, so you won't pay more then you have to. Data and Talk packages Pay as you go rate on 019 cards is 4 NIS per MB. So better buy packages. To check balance, type *019. * All 019 "unlimited" plans come with "unlimited" domestic calls and SMS and a FUP of 3000 minutes and 3000 SMS per week or month depending on plan. Airport Plans 019 had added a mobile store, located in the arrivals hall at Ben Gurion airport that sells "special tourist" packages with data and international calls on arrival, the website (Link) indicates a booking is needed to get a SIM, but it's likely that you can also buy in on arrival to the shop. 019 offers unlimited landline calls to the following countries: Argentina, Australia, Austria, Belgium, Brazil, Canada, Chile, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, France, Germany, Greece, Hong Kong, Hungary, India, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Luxembourg, Malta, Mexico, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Peru, Poland, Portugal, Russia, Singapore, South Africa, South Korea, Spain, Swaziland, Sweden, Taiwan, United Kingdom, United States, Uruguay, Venezuela. 019 also added mobile calls to the next countries: Canada, India, United States. More info * APN: netazi or 019 (enable data roaming) * Website (in Hebrew): http://019mobile.co.il/ * Website (In English, for airport shop) https://019mobile.com * to check your mobile phone number, dial *725 * to check balance, dial *019 Golan Telecom Golan Telecom started offering own prepaid plans under the brand GOLANtalk from June 2018. Availability As a new prepaid operator, it may be harder to find GolanTalk SIM cards in many cellphone shops compared to more established brands. A list of shops is available at their website (currently in hebrew only) Data and Talk packages These plans are offered for 30 days: There is no international roaming on these plans. Long Term Plans besides the normal 30 day plans, GolanTalk also has 60 and 90 plans that are similar to the 30-day ones but with a discount. More info * APN: internet.golantelecom.net.il * Website (in English): https://www.golantelecom.co.il/web/landing-page/golan-talk 012 Mobile 012 Mobile is operated by Partner as a cheaper sub-brand. It's an MVNO that offers a mobile prepaid plan under the name '012Talk' from July 2018. As a sub-brand it uses the same infrastructure as Partner. Availability As a new prepaid operator, it may be harder to find 012talk SIM cards in many cellphone shops compared to other more established brands. Data and Talk packages These packages are offered: More info * APN: uinternet * Website (in Hebrew): https://www.012mobile.co.il/page012mobile/012talk * to check balance, dial *678# * to check number, dial *054# Rami Levy Mobile Rami Levy is a supermarket chain that entered the MVNO market and has added a prepaid SIM option for Rami Levy Mobile. Rami Levy Mobile uses Pelephone's network in 3G and 4G/LTE and Pelephone no longer offers any 2G fallback. You need to have a 3G or 4G device on the Pelephone frequencies (see Basics above). Their SIM cards can be found in Rami Levy supermarkets where they also sell their postpaid SIM cards. Data and Talk packages All of their packages are valid for 30 days: More info * APN: internet.rl * Username: rl@3g * Password: rl * Website (in Hebrew): https://mobile.rami-levy.co.il/Prepaid Israeli SIM resellers If you need to order the SIM card before your visit to Israel, you can use 3rd party dealers who sell them online with worldwide delivery. Please note that it's usually much more expensive than buying it in Israel (due to the shipping fee, processing fee and a substantial dealer surcharge), but if you need it - it can be a solution. eBay is a good platform to look for a SIM card too. Check price and delivery, compare with the offers given here for Israel and if it's worth the surcharge. Additionally, there is still a problem to recharge Israel SIM cards online. There is no official way to load some credits from outside Israel as no credit card payment and no PayPal are accepted. This makes it very hard to keep a SIM card alive from out of the country. Some vendors offer top-ups for a surcharge. SIMPATIC Simpatic.net is an Israeli SIM service provider that offers worldwide delivery, permanent sim cards, 24/7 customer service (North America and Israel) with some pick-up points in USA and Canada. They offer 2 plans: * LOCAL PLAN: "unlimited" calls, SMS and data in Israel. Price starts at $ 2.97 per day with a flat fee instead when order for 18+ days. * INTERNATIONAL: same as the LOCAL plan but with calls to USA and Canada included. Prices start at $ 4.97 per day with a flat fee instead when order for 18+ days. Hidden in their T&Cs that are only displayed when you make an order, is a FUP of 10 GB before they throttle to 3G speeds. Please note that this is a 3rd party dealer and therefore quite more expensive than local options. * Website: https://www.simpatic.net/israel-sim-card/ PCWorks PCWorks based in Tel-Aviv is a reseller of Israeli SIM cards. Through their website they offer SIM cards and top-ups of major providers. Please note that this is a 3rd party dealer with worldwide delivery and therefore quite more expensive than local options. * Website: https://www.pcworks.co.il/sim-card/ Prepaid Israel SIM PrepaidIsraelSIM sells SIM cards of all Israel operators with free worldwide delivery and also some pick-up points in USA. Please note that this is not an official service, but a 3rd party dealer and is more expensive than local options. * Website: https://www.prepaidisraelisim.com/ 'Call Israel' Call Israel was established in 2008 in Calabasas, California, USA with its first product the 'Call Israel' phone card'. Call Israel now offers also mobile phone and SIM card rental with its "unlimited" service while in Israel. An Israel SIM card is provided as short term option for tourists and visitors in Israel too. Please note that this is not an official provider, but a 3rd party dealer that is more expensive than local options. * Website: https://www.call-israel.com/ SIM to Israel Sim to Israel, formerly known as "Snapir," is a mail order SIM card service for Israel travel. SIM cards can also be picked up at Tel Aviv airport. Different packages are offered and include delivery to your home abroad if time allows or to your hotel if not. Also included is a free virtual US number to allow family and friends to call. Tethering is also included. Please note that this is not an official provider, but a 3rd party dealer that is more expensive than local options. Their actual network operator is Cellcom. * Website: https://www.simtoisrael.com Category:Country Category:Asia Category:4/19 Category:Orange Category:Altice